The Complex Riddle Of Beautiful Witches
by Tororo101
Summary: AU/OC Follow Isabella and Charlotte on their adventure at Hogwarts as they uncover secrets that are to never be told. They were always different to everyone their whole lives, but they never wondered why but they always knew.Will Isabella & Fred be together happily? Is there such things as a Happy Ending? Read more! (The 2nd war didn't happen) Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter
1. Isabella Alexis River

**Name:** Isabella Alexis River

**Nickname:** Issy, Isa or Riv

**Wand:** Larch wood, Phoenix feather core, 11 and 3/4 inch, flexible

**Date Of Birth**: 15th May 1980

**From:** New York, US

**Boggart:** Bafalloon

**Partonus:** Lion

**Animagus:** Any Animal

**Appearance:**

Long brown hair with dark blue highlights (Elbow length), Purple eyes, Thin pink lips, No dimples, Flawless skin

**Personality:**

Intelligent, Not girly, caring. Brave, Short tempered

**Sword:** Starvilla-Skylar (Samurai Sword)

**Parents:** Jonathan River and Madeline River

**Siblings:** None

**Blood status:** Pure-Blood

**House:** Gryffindor

**Pet:** Snow Owl (Vincent)

**Fav place (at Hogwarts): **Isolated place only best friends know off.

**Future Job:** Professional Quidditch player (Seeker) or Shop owner (Bakery)

**Best Friends**: The golden trio, Fred & George Wesley and Ginny

**Friends:** Everyone apart from Death Eaters (Not Draco)

**Enemies**: Voldemort and death eaters

**Motto:** Action Speaks Louder Than Words

**Fav Creature: **Unicorns

**Fav shop:** Honey Dukes

**Fav Professor**: Snape & Dumbledore

**Least Fav Professor**: Umbridge & Binns

**Fav Lesson (s)**: Defence Against the Dark Arts & Potions

**Hobbies**

Boxer (Professional) since the age of 3

Dancer (Expert) since the age of 6

**Quidditch Position: Chaser**


	2. Charlotte Scarlett Di-Angelo

**Name:** Charlotte Scarlett Di Angelo

**Nickname:** Charlie, Cara, Scar, Lott

**Wand: **12 inches, Mahogany wood, Thestral hair core, Bendy

**Date Of Birth:** 19th September 1979

**Nationality:** Half British (mother), half Italian (father)

**Boggart:** Chucky

**Patronus:** Wolf

**Animagus:** Any Animal (Favourite = snow leopard)

**House:** Gryffindor

**Blood status**: Half-Blood

**Appearance:**

Hair: long curly red

Eyes: Left Green, Right Pale Blue

**Siblings:** Tyler (brother)

**Best friends:** Issy and Ozzie

**Enemies:** Slytherins apart from Ozzie

**Fav lesson:** Defence Against Dark Art & Care Of Magical Creatures.

**Least Fav lesson**: History of Magic

**Fav Professor**: Lupin, McGonagall

**Least Fav professor:** Binns, Hooch

**Hobbies:**

Horse Riding since the age of 4

Figure Skating since the age of 6

**Quidditch Position: Beater**


	3. Oscar Russell Howard

**Name:** Oscar Russell Howard

**Nickname:** Ozzie

**Wand:** Oak Wood, Unicorn Hair, 11 inches, yielding

**Date Of Birth**: 21st February 1980

**From:** Norway

**Boggart:** Badger & Skunks

**Partonus**: Eagle

**Animagus:** Hawk & Pitball

**Appearance:**

Blonde hair & Blue dip dye, Amber eyes, Well-built body**, **Spiked up hair

**Personality:**

Ladies' Man**, **Manly**, **Sly**, **Brave**, **Arrogant

**Sword:** Aslan

**Special ability:** Seer

**Blood Status:** Pure-Blood

**House:** Slytherin

Pet: Owl (Midnight)

**Friends**: Everyone (not The Dark Lord)

**Least Fav Professor:** Binns

**Fav Professor**: Hagrid

**Hobbies **

Quidditch since the age of 4

**Quidditch Position: Chaser**


	4. September 1st

Chapter 1

"Get up Charlie!" Issy shouted while hitting her best friend with a pillow. Charlie groaned, hiding deeper into the warm fluffy blankets,

"5 more minutes" she mumbled still half asleep.

"Get your lazy ass of that bed or we'll miss the train to Hogwarts!" Isabella kept on nagging. Charlie's eyes flung open as she bolted straight up from her bed. She ran to get ready while Issy skipped downstairs to wait for her with both suitcases ready.

"I got you some breakfast, don't worry you can eat on the way there" she told Charlie who sprinted down the stairs still trying to do her hair. "Thanks!" she panted.

"Hurry up or we won't make it!" Tyler moaned.

"Oh shut up will you? You're always late yourself!" Charlie snapped back.

"Shut it, you'll never be the man your mother is."

"That's your mother as well dumbass. You know, I think I just found proof that evolution CAN go in reverse"

Tyler went red as Issy laughed her head off while heading for the car. When they all arrived at platform 9 3/4, many familiar faces waved hellos at them. "Hey there Issy! What's up Charlie?" Luna said.

"Hey Luna! How was your summer?" Issy said happily as Tyler went off to find the Weasley twins.

"It was great, apart from Nargles who kept on stealing my shoes..." she answered dreamily. They got on the train and found an empty compartment. Luna disappeared somewhere like always, so they started talking about random things once again.

"I heard there was going to be some competition thing at Hogwarts this year. There's gonna be 2 other schools coming as well. I hope it's not those people from France again, they're so annoying!" Issy groaned. She's been to France before even though she lived in New York until she was 7, then she came to England but the American accent stayed with her. After about 3 hours into the train journey, the compartment doors slid open and 3 people stepped inside.


	5. Fights

Chapter 2

"Oh here we go again" Charlie groaned annoyed, standing up.

"Sit down Charlie, you'll just provoke them" Issy said sternly.

"Listen to your friend Di Angelo unless you want to mess with us" Malfoy spat loudly, Parkinson and Zabini laughed behind him.

"You were the ones who came here without an invitation. Seriously, Earth is full, go home." Charlie fought back. Malfoy's face hardened and Issy stood up just in case something happened.

"Malfoy shut up already. If you and your little rat followers want to sit somewhere then go to a different compartment. Or maybe just stay in the toilet with that ugly whore of yours." Isabella said.

"Stay out of this River!" Zabini snapped.

"You stay out of it as well plus I wasn't talking to you. If you don't shut the fuck up now. I will not be held responsible for your injuries." Zabini was about to say something, when Isabella clenched her hands into a fist and punched Zabini across the face. He landed on the floor, coughing out blood. Malfoy was about to take out his wand when Charlotte quickly kicked him in the balls. He dropped down on the floor screaming in pain. Parkinson was scared out of her mind. Isabella noticed at grabbed her hair and punched her in the stomach, then stamped on her face as blood was oozing out of her nose. Draco saw all of this and was about to tackle her but realised Blaise was about to do that and let him. Charlotte notice and quickly warned Isabella. She got out of the was causing him to fall on the floor. River laughed at his failed attempted.

More blood was spilt on the floor.

"Go before anything else happens to you! Idiots. Remember this!" River shouted while grabbing Malfoy's collar and lifting him off the ground almost strangling him. They quickly ran for their lives.

"Wow that was cool. You seriously need to teach me some times. I only know how to kick them where it hurts. If you know what I mean." Charlie said in pure amazement.

"I will. Just when times come, then I will teacher you. I promise"

Both girls sat back down as if nothing happened.

"Do you reckon they'll come back?" Charlie questioned. Isabella shook her head.

"Not after what we did to them." she said smirking. Charlotte smiled at her in a way which scared Issy a bit.

"What?" she asked a little worried.

"He... likes you" Charlie grinned evilly. Issy's eyes widened with shock. She was taken aback by this comment even though it was normal for her best friend to say that about every boy she talked to.

"Who?" Isabella questioned.

"Malfoy, duhhh"

"Yeah right. He's so stupid he'd trip over a wireless phone! I'll never fancy him"

"I didn't say you have to like him back!" Charlie defended herself.

They passed through a tunnel when someone knocked on the door. "I swear, if it's the rats again-" Charlie mumbled but was stopped in mid-sentence by someone whispering

"Who's in there?"

"Me?" Charlie said questionably.

"Really? I thought it was me!" the laughter of 3 voices came from outside and Charlie knew who it was.

"Come in you idiots!" she said. The door slid open just as they drove out of the tunnel. The Weasley twins and Ginny entered in the same moment as the train drove out of the tunnel. A flash of blinding light caused all five of them to squeeze their eyes tightly shut for a couple of seconds. Someone fell on Issy's lap and she yelped as the figure's head accidently slapped across her face.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok Fred, just be careful next time." Issy replied as their faces were inches apart. Both of them turned away immediately, red in embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Week before Yule Ball-

Isabella and Charlotte were sitting peacefully eating breakfast that was until the twins decide to come.

"Hey" Isabella and Charlotte said.

"Hey Charlotte! Hey Isabella!" George said.

There was something wrong with Fred. He seems to be daydreaming.

"Hello? Fred? Are you feeling okay?" Issy asked.

"YO FRED!" Charlotte screamed catching the attention of most of the hall. Fred snapped out of his wonderful daydream. He couldn't concentrate properly recently. His mind was always a million miles away. Fred just sat down next to his twin and started eating trying not to make eye contact with Issy.

"Fred, are you feeling okay?" Issy asked worried because Fred had never acted this way before.

"Ermm yeah." Fred still not making eye contact. "Actually I want to ask you something."

"Sure... Fred. Fire away." Isabella replied.

"Errrrm. Would.. WouldyougototheYuleballwithme!" Fred rushed the sentence out.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

Fred breathed in and out before repeating himself. "Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"No"

"WHAT!"

"I said no"

"Fine don't go with me then" Fred said pretending not to care. Deep down, he felt like he was crushed into a million pieces.

Isabella started laughing like an idiot. "I'm joking Fred. Of course I'll go with you. It's not like anyone else is gonna ask me." Issy smiled.

"So what are you girls wearing on the night then?" Fred asked with a cheeky smile playing on his face.

"Clothes." Charlie answered simply.

"Nah, I thought you'd turn up naked." George joked.

"It wouldn't really be that bad if they did, would it George?" Fred grinned.

"Keep on dreaming boys!" Issy said, patting Fred on the back slowly.

"Oh come on, it's not like YOU didn't dream about that." he replied.

Isabella gave him a murderous look which made him regret everything he said, so he went back to his food instead. Malfoy and his gang walked up to the Gryffindor table a few moments later, their faces full of new desire for attack.

"Have the loners of the year found themselves a date yet? Oh who am I kidding? They probably petrified everyone who dared looking at them." he sneered, looking straight at the Weasley twins. Issy couldn't hold it in anymore, that jerk was going to pay for everything he ever did to them.

"Haven't you learned your lesson already Malfoy?" she spat, voice full of hatred, eyes turning red But instead of getting scared, an amused look creped onto Draco's face as if he was about to watch a hilarious movie.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" Issy said.

"Why is eye red? There is something wrong with you. I knew it. Hey guys look. River here has one PURPLE EYE and ONE RED EYE. HAHAHAHAH! What a FREAK!"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT MALFOY!"

And with that Malfoy dropped on the floor from a punch. Malfoy screamed in pain as he felt like he had dislocated his jaw. Isabella picked him up again and kicked him so hard he went flying all the way across from the hall. All the teachers had noticed and quickly went in and broke up the fight. Fred and George, with the help of Charlotte, all held the kicking and screaming Isabella back from doing any more damage. Isabella managed to calm down enough for them to let go of her after a good long 20 minutes.

Malfoy's crew stood there in shock as they did not think she had that much strength. Soon after they snapped out and went to help Malfoy. Pansy turned back and said "You will pay for any damaged that you had caused him! You bitch. Don't lay your filthy Mud blood hands on him or me EVER!"

With that Isabella lashed out again and raced up to Pansy and kicked her in the stomach and caused her to fall back. She got the jug of water and quickly turned it into slim. Issy poured the slim over Pansy's head and had it run down her whole body.

"Ops!" she said with sarcasm. "What have I done? I only went and made you look less of an eye sore." Issy began to walk away but stopped and turn around to kick Pansy's face once before all the teachers had come into the room and stopped her.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Yule Ball-

"You'll look beautiful in that dress Issy, trust me!" Charlie reassured the doubtful Isabella. However, she still had that unsure look glinting in her eyes. Charlie signed, "Listen, I'm the one who always hated dresses but I'm not complaining, now let Hermione fix your hair properly." Issy tried to fight back but she knew that her best friend was right. She sat still while Hermione plaited her hair elegantly to the side. When she finished, Ginny, Issy and Charlie didn't know what to say- words just couldn't describe how wonderful it looked.

"Fred's going to go in his pants all the time now" Ginny teased.

"Oh shut it Ginny will you?" Issy snapped. Once all four of them were done changing and doing all the girly stuff girls do before balls, they walked downstairs to the common room where Fred, George and Neville were already waiting.

"I guess I have to go then, see you later!" Hermione said rushing out of the portrait hole.

"I wonder who she's going with" Ginny commented. Fred stared at Issy as if she was the first girl he ever saw on earth. Charlie just casually walked up to George, making bets whether or not they're going to get lucky tonight.

"Shall we go then?" Neville asked, since everyone was already leaving the common room, making them the last ones to come out. They made it to the great hall which was decorated in the most beautiful Christmas lights they have ever seen. Isabella's eyes glittered as the reflection of the real fairies in the Christmas tree bounced off her large purple eyes.

"I didn't think I'd see you here- you were supposed to be in detention, River" said a very annoying voice somewhere behind Issy.

"Please, Malfoy. It's Christmas, have a break from torturing us and go fist yourself or something." Charlie pleaded, obviously looking bored and annoyed at the amount of times they had I deal with him. He turned as red as the Weasley's hair and stormed off without another word.

"Well, that was quick." Ginny chipped happily, holding Neville's arm as they stepped onto the stage. The 2 pairs followed behind them. They danced through nearly the whole night until Issy heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" she asked Fred, who looked a little taken aback by her sudden jump.

"What was what?" he replied, not really sure what she was talking about.

"That crash- it was really loud, you must have heard it!" she explained but the confused look on Fred's face told her he didn't believe her.

"You're just tired, maybe you should go to bed...?" he suggested with a wink. Isabella gazed into his eyes, trying to work out what he was thinking about.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-The Next Morning-

Isabella slowly opened her eyes as the sun was beaming down on her. She smiled at the thought of last night's actions with Fred. She moved slightly but stopped when she felt something hard pushing against her back and arm wrapped around her.

"Leaving me already, are we?" Fred whispered holding her back.

Isabella giggled. "I'll never leave you." and pecked his lips. Fred pulled Isabella into a long, sweat kissed. After their little make-out lesson they quickly had a shower and got dressed. As they were walking down to the common room Isabella asked "Fred? What.. Ermm... Are we... Are we together now? I'll understand if..."

Fred put his finger on her lips "Shhhh. Only if you want me to be your boyfriend. Then I'll be your boyfriend" Issy's lips curled up into a smile. Taking it as a yes, Fred leaned in to kiss her. After they pulled back, Issy felt like her stomach was doing flips and her cheeks were burning and probably as red as the Weasley's family hair colour. They walked down to the common room holding hands with a beaming smile on their faces. When they got there, they were greeted with a swarm of whistling and howling noises. George and Charlotte at the front, of cause. George slung his arm around Issy and Fred.

"I guess we have a new couple here. Considering the things I heard last night." George said and winks at them. Issy blushed deeply while Fred had a smirk on his face.

"Oi George! You owe me 3 gallons!" Charlotte screams at him.

"What are you talking about?" Issy and Fred said while staring at Charlie and George.

"We made a bet on whether you two would get luck last night." George said handing over the money.

"WHAT?!"

"Forget it. Come on let's go to breakfast. I'm starving. You two must be too. Based on what you two did, I won't be surprised if you would start to eat like pigs." Charlie said dragging all of them to the great hall.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table that morning, everyone seemed to be staring at them Issy and Fred, occasionally exchanging whispers. George and Charlie's smirks were so huge it was hard for Issy not to ask,

"What?!"

George laughed with his mouth full of bacon.

"I guess you had a good night then?" Charlie asked for him.

"Yes, we did in fact, why do you ask?" Fred answered.

"It was really hard to take no notice of the screams and moans and god know what else from your room last night, and believe me we tried our best to cast all the silencing charms. Plus, you missed out on the party. After Yule ball ended we had our own gig in the common room. You should have been there, but then again you had better things to do..." George explained with a wink after finishing his bacon. Issy kept her head down, staring at her food and hoping the bench will somehow swallow her down, but then Fred put his arm around her and everything seemed... Great.

They locked eyes and it was just as Charlie clicked her fingers in their faces that she realised they were still in the great hall. When they were nearly finishing their food, Fred leaned over and whispered in Issy's ear.

"How about we have some more fun? I don't think last night was enough for me..." he looked at her expectantly. Issy nodded her head and they rushed out with George calling after them.

"Oi, where are you two going?" but getting no reply back.

"They're probably going to shag again, George" Charlie informed him as he sat back down.

"Ermm... Should we go and prank people then? There's not much we can do here..." he suggested. Charlie nodded and they went off scaring Hufflepuffs and annoying Slytherins all day, while Fred and Issy done their business.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After what seemed like forever, Charlie decided to go and make the love birds come down and eat dinner. Luckily for her, her best friends was fully dressed and sleep on the bed. She walked over and shook Isabella.

"Hey it's time for dinner."

"Oh hey. I'll be down in a bit." Isabella smiled at Charlotte. Charlie walked out of their room and went down to the common room to wait for her.

"Fred." Issy whispered.

Nothing. He was just sleeping there. She decided just to watch him sleeping peacefully for a while. Her mind was exploding at the thought that he was her boyfriend and they just had countless amount of sex. Also she was quite embarrassed by the fact the whole school knew about them and the night at the Yule Ball. She wondered if the Professors knew about it. Shivers went down her spin at the thought of Dumbledore or even Snape knowing about her private life with Fred. She soon snapped out of her daydream and realised that Fred was staring at her.

"That was amazing you know. You are so beautiful and I'm not just saying that. I truly mean it. Even if your hair is a bit messed up right now."

"Awwww. You're so sweet. We should head down for dinner. Charlie is waiting for us, George is too probably. Come on."


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They only re-met at dinner, where Issy found her 2 other best friends sitting at the long Gryffindor table; Charlie was reading a book while eating spaghetti while George swallowed everything he saw.

"Calm down George, the food isn't going to run away." Issy teased. He gave her a cheeky death glare but continued munching. Just then, a great black owl flew into the hall, carrying a letter, and dropped it in front of the girls.

"Isabella Alexis River and Charlotte Scarlett Di Angelo..." Issy read.

"Who's it from?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't say" Issy answered, turning the letter around in her hands.

"Open it then!" Charlie rushed. When Issy carefully opened the letter, her eyes widened.

"Charlie! It's from Oscar!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" gasped a shocked Charlotte.

"It says,

_**Dear Issy and Charlie,**_

_**I am terribly sorry that I couldn't reply to any of your previous letters, and that I am writing to you so late, so please forgive me. However, I have just been told that I will be forced to move schools for unknown reasons, and I will be joining Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry very shortly. My arrival is expected to be on the coming Tuesday. I hope that you introduce me to your new friends and stay safe. If everything goes right, I shall see both of you on Tuesday.**_

_**Lots of love, Oscar Russell Howard**_"

"'stay safe'? Who does he think he is? My mum?" Charlie protested.

"Who is he?" Fred asked suspiciously, eyeing Issy.

"He's an old friend. All 3 of us used to be inseparable, but then he had to move away because of something. We sent him lots of letters but he never wrote back. I thought he was dead. I can't believe he's coming to Hogwarts. In 2 days as well. I think our Ozzie matured when he was away." Issy explained.


	11. Chapter 8

-Tuesday Morning-

"Wake up Charlie! If you don't we will have to skip breakfast." Isabella screamed while shaking Charlotte violently.

"Urgh! Go and eat then you hungry child! Get me something to eat while you're at it, will you? I'm going to be late." Charlotte asked Isabella

Isa glared at Charlie while she was rushing to get ready. "Okay then. See ya in a bit"

"Awwww, you love me really!" Isabella went down to the Great Hall to get a little bit of breakfast for herself and Charlie. Isa was so quick in getting their breakfast; no one even noticed she was there. She went back to her room, to see that it was locked.

"CHARLIE! Why did you lock the door? Hurry up. Goodness, it does take that long for you to get ready."

"Wait a minute! I'm coming. AAAHHH"

"Charlie? Do you realise how DIRTY that sounds. Don't tell me you fell AGAIN. Seriously Charlie. It's fine I can open the door. Alohomora!"

Isa walked in and put the tray of food down and went to help her clumsy friend off the floor. They quickly ate their food and rushed off to their first lesson, which happens to be one of Isa's favourite lessons- Potions.

Lucky they made it on time and went to sit down in their usual seat in the near the back/middle. Today they had potions with Slytherin. As they were sitting down the door opened and Professor Snape emerged from it. The whole class went quiet since many people thought he was scary-some terrified of him- but to Charlotte and Isabella, he was nothing. He was just a normal human being with nothing to be scared of.

"Today we will be brewing a Fire-Protection potion. It protects the taker from being burned. The instructions are easy. I will write it on the board for those muppets who do not know it." Professor Snape took out this wand and wrote on the black board.

_**'1. Slice bursting mushrooms with knife, add to cauldron and stir clockwise until potion turns blue.  
2. Add salamander blood to cauldron, stir anti-clockwise until potion turns green.  
3. Crush Wartcap powder in pestle, add to cauldron an stir clockwise until potion turns red.'**_

Everyone quickly set to work. However, half way through the lesson there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Snape called out. The door swung opened and in came Professor Dumbledore with a very handsome looking boy at his side, who had blonde/blue spiked up hair. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the new boy and Dumbledore. All the girls (apart from Isabella and Charlotte) stared gossiping about how hot a sexy the new boy was.

"Severus, has just arrived here and has been sorted into Slytherin. He is this class. Please look after him. "

"Yes Headmaster. Mr. Howard please introduce yourself to everyone."

Oscar walked to the front of Snape's desk and said "Hello everyone. My name is Oscar Russell Howard, but everyone just calls me Ozzie. I was born in England but moved to Norway and now I have moved back and attending Hogwarts." All the girls were just staring at him like he was the only person in the room. Oscar turned around to ask Snape "So what are we doing today?"

"Mr. Howard you will be working with Mr Malfoy, over there, on a Fire-Protection potion. Please get to work straight away."

"Okay dokey."

As Ozzie was walking over to Malfoy, all the Gryffindor and Slytherin girls were gossiping among themselves.

"Oh my god. He had to be a Slytherin."

"He is so hot."

"Wow a Slytherin with manners"

"I wonder if he will turn out like all the Slytherins? I hope he doesn't. He doesn't look like a git anyways."

" I want him to notice me"

"Damn why do the two hottest guys have to work together."

Isabella, Charlotte and Oscar all rolled their eyes at the comments made. Isabella hated Oscar. He made her think he was dead by not replying to the letters. They had no contacted whatsoever. It pained her greatly by his actions and selfishness. And now he turns out to be a Slytherin. It was just all too much for her. She told herself to avoid him at all cost.


	12. Author

Sorry that we have not been writing anything more to our fanfic lately. Everything at school has been a little bit hectic and we are starting our GCSE. We will try to write as much as possible in our spare time. Please forgive us! . (Please follow and favourite our story) Thank you!

(Dresses for Yule Ball)

Isabella:

Dress profile?uid=5171c72bb848d01756f24886#cid=50746c14572f8023120011ba

Shoes – search/shoes#cid=513e53e6bc2eb6038adafe90

Charlotte:

Dress - . /27f717a635adcffb3a56e132932b7326/tumblr_mo7jjo3IG H1s1d9b2o1_

Shoes - .


End file.
